When applications utilize cryptographic hardware such as the Trusted Platform Module (TPM), there are cases when a TPM state change command such as a “disable” command deems a device or a computer system unusable. For example, if the TPM is utilized to authenticate a user before the Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) boots a system, executing a TPM disable command without first notifying the BIOS causes the system to fail to boot at the next power cycle. Also, if the TPM is utilized to encrypt and un-encrypt data (e.g., data on a hard disk), executing a TPM disable command without first notifying parties (or programs) that depend on the encrypted data prevents the parties from later “unwrapping” the encrypted data. Not being able to recover encrypted data may result in a permanent loss of data as well as a loss of access to the computer system.